gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 6 Episode 25
Kubire-Oni's Curse is the 25th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama ;Recurring *Ryōhei Arai as Sōma *Momoko Soyama as Miyabi Momoyama *Banjō Ginga as Nanashi ;Guest *Kujira as Kubire-Oni *Aya Yamane as Karin Yamane *Kōichi Gomi as Old Man *Kazumasa Fukugawa as Man Synopsis Mana receives a heartless message on LEIN from her classmate, Karin. The next day, her friend Miyabi suggests that she use the Curse App to get revenge, and soon installs the app to Mana's phone. Without taking it too seriously, Mana enters Karin's name into the app. Karin later posts on INSTE about getting injured. She receives an eerie notification on the Curse App that read, "Enter a name in three hours or the curse will rebound to you." The Curse App spread instantly, and the amount of victims increased. Numerous strings of hair grew out of Mana's phone and reached out for her... can Mana sever the chain of curses!? Plot In a dark room, a phone on the floor receives texts about the owner of the phone to die. It is shown that the owner had hung them self, suddenly Nanashi appears from the corner. He looks at the phone and removes his mask and smiles as he extends his tongue and starts licking the phone. At the Inuyama Household, Mana is on her phone when she receives a message on her LEIN app about someone wanting snub her. She tells this to Miyabi the next day, who tells her that there are rumors of an underground LEIN group for the school. A girl named Karin passes by greeting Mana, who recognizes her name as the one who messaged her, which the text was quickly erased. Miyabi borrows Mana's phone, searching for the Curse App, that supposedly is able to really curse people. She finds it and asks if she wants to install it, Mana declines and tries to get her phone back. The two are unaware that within the phone, Nanashi sees them and speaks about the hollow vessel becoming real. Miyabi successfully installs the app and creates an account for Mana, when the app asks to enter the person they want to curse, warning that if they do not in three hours then the it will rebound to them. Miyabi coaxes Mana into entering Karin's name, which she does so and the app closes. Mana tries to find the app, but finds that it has completely disappeared, though she states that she feels a little better and the two laugh it off. At the GeGeGe House Medama-Oyaji is enjoying his tea bath, which Kitarō informs him that he used brown rice tea. Neko-Musume arrives, showing Kitarō a picture of the Curse App, which they recognize the inverted pentagram symbol, wondering if Nanashi is behind this. Neko-Musume tells them that it is currently popular among junior high girls, which the three decide to investigate. Meanwhile Miyabi greets Mana, who shows her a post Karin made on instegram, where she fell and sprained her ankle the other day. Mana wonders if the app was the cause of this, but Miyabi brushes it off and claims that it is just for fun and her injury is just a coincidence. In Karin's room, she sulks about her injury, just then her phone rings and she finds two Curse App icons, thinking that it is like a chain letter, she enters Mana and Miyabi's name. After school, hair strands start following Miyabi to a bridge, where it trips her as she goes down. After a cast is placed around her right leg, she apologizes to Mana as she puts her name in the Curse App as it only works if the one who enters the name knows the person. Her mother calls a taxi cab, when Mana sees her and had heard what happened. Miyabi quickly enters the cab, saying that it was not her. At her home, Mana wonders what happened to Miyabi, suddenly her phone is filled with Curse App icons and a counter starts going down to three hours. She turns it off and ponders if it is because she had entered Karin's name, the phone starts ringing and she slowly moves her left hand towards it. It stops relieving her, but strands of hair start pouring out from it, making her run out of her home. She rests by the park, but finds the phone on a swing set, causing her to run farther and farther as the strands of her follow her. She stops when she sees the phone and someone picks it up. Nanashi stands on a tree that has a noose tied to one of the branches, stating that cursing is wonderful and state that the depths of the soul and a person's malice is revealed, he bends to his right as his tongue licks the noose. The person who picked up the phone is revealed to be Sōma, Mana asks him for help about the smartphone. He then tells her more of the Curse App, where they have to keep entering names of people. He slowly staggers to her, repeating the phrase "Stare at you smartphone all the time, and you'll soon find yourself cursed" as a red inverted pentagram appears on his forehead. She starts running in the opposite direction, she asks two people for help but when they turn they are revealed to have the inverted pentagrams as well and start mumbling the phrase as well. She keeps running and all the people she comes across have the symbol and mumbles the phrase, their malice then transfer to this tower where hair strands start growing. Within a forest Sōma is about to hang himself, luckily Kitarō and Neko-Musume save him in time. Kitarō finds the phone and senses yōkai activity, his father questions if Nanashi is involved. Meanwhile Mana finds her phone at school, where she thinks of calling Neko-Musume with it, but is unable to and five people stagger to her and repeating the phrase. The phone rings and hair strands come out of the five ends of the pentagram. The people surround her and the counter is down to five minutes, she does not know what will happen if she enters Karin's name again and states that she does not want to curse anyone. The phone enters her name instead and Nanashi appears behind her as a noose falls in front of her. She taps the enter button and hair strands comes out of the phone as figure appears behind her, controlling the hair strands to hold her and place through the noose. The figure smiles but is hit in the face with Kitarō's geta and Neko-Musume catches Mana. Medama-Oyaji identifies the figure as Kubire-Oni, a person who committed suicide and became a yōkai. He runs into the school's gymnasium, where they follow him in there. The door closes behind them and becomes locked with the hair strands, Kitarō orders Kubire-Oni to show himself. Neko-Musume is caught in the hair strands, soon followed by him and they are both brought up to two nooses. Kubire-Oni appears from the hair covered floor, and asks Kitarō to die for him. Neko-Musume manages to free herself and Kitarō, who shoots hair needs at Kubire-Oni in his left eye, causing him pain. He asks for Kitarō to die as he prepares to attack him, but Neko-Musume cuts his hair as Kitarō knocks him with his geta and finishes him off with his Chanchanko. Later Kitarō checks the phone, and finds that the hair was Kubire-Oni's which Neko-Musume concludes that is how it connected to the app. Medama-Oyaji then surmises that as technology advances, so do where yōkai live as the Curse App icons disappear from Mana's phone. Kitarō notices that Nanashi did not show up, but his father believes that inverted pentagram is related to him. Kitarō gives Mana her phone, his father assures her that it is safe now, telling her that to curse someone is to dig two graves. Neko-Musume explains that if they curse someone to death, then it will return to them and thus the need of two graves instead of one. Medama-Oyaji tells her that she must not curse others as they will come back to haunt her, and is sure that she has learned from this experience. At home she sleeps in her bed, as people complain about the loss of the Curse App. Nanashi stands on top of the tower, humming about cursing others and states that dark thoughts will never cease as he leans back and raises his arm as an arm comes out of Mana's phone and taps Mana's forehead where red symbol appears. He counts this as two and asks when will the day come when five are gathered as his arm retreats into the phone. Characters in order of appearance #Sōma #Curse App Victim (Salaryman Yamada) #Diamond Customer (Salaryman Yamada) #Kubire-Oni }} Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 25 vi:Anime 6 Tập 25 Category:2018 Episodes